Magery
Magery is a complex figure, often subtle and blunt at the same time. He can turn from clinically insane to normal in a matter of moments (in fact, he does so quite often) and is probably the most unpredictably predictably unpredictable being in Forum Fight. At his peak (before the Fall), he possessed the power to level Creation in a heartbeat. Now, he seems content to wander the universe, although he has recently vanished off the map; nobody has heard from Magery in a few months, although he is clearly not dead considering Creation is still standing. History One of the original founding members of the organization currently known as the Forum Fight Alliance (which he has since cut all ties with), Magery has always been in a high position of power since he has entered the Forum Fight fray. Originally, he merely set out to to the usual - conquer all life, crush all threats to his power and generally be a tyrannical despot. Over time, through influences on both the inside and outside, he has cooled slightly (of course, at heart he still wants to do all that, just he realizes it won't be any fun if he has no-one to crush) to merely be content with wandering creation as a vagabond (albiet a very, very powerful vagabond), happy with his lot in life. Power Magery has always been one of the most powerful members of Forum Fight, from 'back in the day' when it was only him, Beranabus, Master 1 and Tiberius being the active members. He has watched the evolution of Forum Fight since its latest incarnation began three years ago, and it is no secret he has had a massive influence on its development since then. His former titles, before he gave them up, included the Absolute Chaos, the Lord of Everything, the Oncoming Storm, Realm-Wanderer and Bal'zammon. Magery also possess a overly large number of lesser talents and skills reminiscent of a God Mode Sue, which is probably some obscure form of joke at himself. Talents Magery is talented at literally everything ever invented, including being talented at things that haven't been invented yet. Like we said earlier, he is probably the definitive incarnation of a God Mod Sue. It goes without saying that he has combat skills such as swordfighting, staff-fighting, CQC, Overpowering and a ridiculous control of different forms of magic; it would not be an exaggeration to say that Magery, even without his titles, is the most talented mage and sorcerer anyone will ever meet. Current Occupation Magery has, interestingly enough, vanished. This is not the first time he has done so; however, it is the first time he has not left even a trace of himself. The fact that his disappearence coincided with the entrance of a mysterious woman known only as River is probably not, in fact, a coincidence. 'N.B. Any term, series of terms, reference or basically anything here that recognizably belongs to someone else obviously does so; this is intended as a work of pseudo-fanfiction unified with a constantly-expanding multiple-author original universe. ' Category:Players Category:C&B Category:Absolutes